1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new earring organizing device for organizing and displaying a plurality of earrings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, organizing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,833; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,230; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,120; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,953; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 285,634.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new earring organizing device. The inventive device includes a plurality of panels. Each of the panels has a side edge that is attached to one of the side edges of another of the panels such that the panels have a generally square cross-section in a plane perpendicular to the side edges. Each of the panels has a plurality of perforations extending therethrough. A brace is provided for keeping each of the panels in a predetermined fixed position with respect to each other. A hanging assembly is provided for hanging the panels from a surface.
In these respects, the earring organizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and displaying a plurality of earrings.